


Sweet Revenge

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Clamps - Freeform, Electrocution, F/M, Fingering, Gag, Masochism, Muzzle, Sadism, Xenophilia, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Hepta has survived the crash of their ship...and he didn’t survive alone either.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, wrote some sadistic Hepta and Sanda. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read,
> 
> I do not condone non-con in real life.

He lost everything to Earth.

Anything and everything that he has built over these years in the Fire of Purification, his rank, his power, his confidence was all just wiped out by this filthy, primitive planet. It made him physically to even think that they were brought down by this furless, inferior race.

It did not help that he was still recovering from the Black Lion's attack.

Commander Sendak was gone. The fleets had been captured and surrendered to the Garrison or died in the battle at the hands of those damned Paladins.

To add salt to the wound, there was no way off this planet either.

The ship he had been attacked on was intact enough that he could use the computer systems and the rooms available on it. But there was no way he would be able to fix it himself, let alone fly it. The Sentries were destroyed and there was no one else from the crew left.

There was however one other survivor. One Hepta had dragged through the sand upon finding her, alive but unconscious and injured.

Honestly it took all his willpower not to kill her. Even in all his fury he couldn't risk killing someone who could be very useful in the future. Besides he himself was injured and needed to reserve whatever strength he had in healing his prisoner and keeping her locked up in the interrogation chambers since they had highly advanced security for prisoners.

_At least those Druids were good for fucking something..._

He lights a puigian cigarette as he brings up the cloaking shields around the ship so none of the Garrison would find the ship. It blocked out sonar and tracking devices, thus he could recover without risking an attack from the enemy. He just needed to heal more before commencing the interrogation and then figure out a way off this damned planet and back to the other Galra.

Dark red smoke leaves his lips as he watches the energy signatures that pass over them.

"...I should have just stayed at the cloning facility," he murmured to the emptiness around him, "I would have been better off still there...never knowing what happened to Haxus and now Sendak..." He breathed in another angry drag, "...No no don't say that...don't say that...you had to step up...it's what they had prepared me for..."

Bits of ash come off his cigarette as his hand trembles, "..." He leans back, his head tilting back as smoke leaves his mouth, "...Let's see if you're awake yet..."

He typed in the password that would allow him access to the cameras in one of the interrogation rooms, leaning forwards slowly to clasp his fingers and tilt his head.

There she was. Hanging from the slab, her wounds patched and stripped of her uniform, and unconscious was the woman who ruined everything when she stopped him from killing those damned paladins.

Theres a muzzle over her mouth. The way the slab was angled put her slim body on full display and left nothing to the imagination. His eyes roam over every scar, the way her body was well toned but incredibly slim.

If Sendak hadn't been planning to betray her, perhaps Hepta would have been interested enough to seduce her.

Hepta puffs smoke at the screen and watches her move slightly before he stands up slowly and turns off the monitor while setting up the security system and letting the systems auto-monitor the frequency waves of the Garrison and their Allies. There may be a day where they might become useful...somewhat.

For now though he had a pressing matter of revenge to keep him occupied.

...

The first thing that she feels is the coldness in the air.

Goosebumps form over her skin as she starts to shiver. Why was it so cold in here? It felt like inside of one of their space vessels after launch, when no one had their helmets on. She shifted a bit before trying to move to hug herself—

She grunts when all that happens is something digging into her wrists and holding them over her head.

"..Mmmm?" She opens her eyes slowly.

Everything was a blur of glowing purple and dark red that has her blinking a moment. She was confused as she looked around. Stars her mind was so hazy. She feels like she was struck by something as her body aches from even the slightest movement. She tries to move her legs but they are held firmly down as well.

_Was I injured? Is..is this some kind of hospital? Why is it so dark? Why...why can't I move?_

"Mmm...mmmm?!" She panics slightly when she finds she finds she is unable to get any words out.

She shifts her jaw and starts to panic when she realizes something has been tied over her mouth and chin. Why..why was she strapped down and muzzled? How did she even get here!?

...Oh god why was she naked!?

Things started to come back. She has been on an enemy ship. She was a prisoner and then there was a battle. A gunfight, yes that's riight...she was firing at someone before being shot through her side. The same side that was hurting as she shifts around and hisses softly.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up."

A bright light suddenly shines right on to her face, earning a grunt as she tried to turn her face away from it. There's a sinister chuckle before she hears footsteps approaching. Her eyes start to water as they try to readjust.

"Hmph. For a species that lives under such a large star your eyes seem unused to this level of brightness...so pathetic."

She turns her face to look up again, before something closes over her neck. She stiffens at th touch her eyes widening as someone slowly leans over her.

Red eyes glare down at her while a metallic thumb caresses over her neck before pressing painfully into the skin. A muffled cry escapes Sanda as she tries to pull free of the grip, whimpering weakly when she can't escape. Those eyes glare at her before their owner releases her neck.

"How soft you are...and here I was expecting you to have a more hardened skin after seeing your scars...and considering how well you fought me back on the ship. Ah well I should have known you'd disappoint me in the end, Admiral. But perhaps I can redeem you."

Sanda's eyes finally adjust and she comes face to face with none other than Sendak's lieutenant. Memories flood her mind at seeinf his face. That sinister grin as he had shot her through her side while protecting paladins. Her last sight before things went dark being of the young cadets turned pilots standing over her as she pleads with them to save Earth...

She jerks forwards with a muffled growl before he puts his hand on her head and pins it back down. She can feel his prosthetic hand digging its fingers into her scalp and gripping her short grey hair.

"Now now, Admiral. Let's not make this difficult. After all I dressed your wounds and you're alive. For now at least," Hepta released her head before he turned and walked off to the side, "Now then, you'll be relieved to know your precious planet had won...where we are now though, no one will be coming to get you. It's almost amusing. You almost die for Earth and now you can't be around those you care about and celebrate it's survival."

There's a soft click. Sanda listens carefully and at first she does feel relieved. But as he continued on she feels dread overcoming her at the new information.

Red smoke starts to fill the room as Hepta walks back over, pulling a small tray of tools along with him and keeping them out of his sight before he stands back over her with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Basically, Admiral; you're dead to the world. And you're the reason I lost everything and everyone that mattered to me most..." He takes in a very deep, long drag, bits of the cigarette's charred bits coming off and landing on Sanda's naked skin.

"Mmmm..!"

"Oh...does that hurt?" Hepta tilts his head like a concerned cat...then he takes his cigarette and outs it out on her thin collar bone, "Does that hurt too Admiral?"

Her eyes widen as she grits her teeth behind the muzzle to try and keep him from hearing her scream.

Hepta puts a hand by his ear, "Hmm..I can't hear you dear. But I'll take that as confirmation..."

Slowly he traces his hands over the tools before him and hums softly as he tries to decide which tool to use first. As well as where to start first...

His eyes roam over the naked body, looking at her soft breasts and the scars that went across her body. Like claw marks from a sharp blade and some looked like they came from bullets. The bandages over her side and her shoulder were already showing blood seeping through. He gives a quiet rumble before he picks up a shock rod from the tray.

"Let's see now...hmm," Hepta checks the electric flow of the rod making sure it was well charged, "There we go," his eyes turn to her, "...I want you to know that I don't want information from you. I'm not going to use you as a bargaining chip and there will be no more deals," He turns the rod on, "You may not be the paladins...but you suffering for what you've done to Sendak, the Empire and everything leading up to this downfall will be enough."

Sanda's eyes widen when there's a very powerful spark from the rod and she starts to tremble, "Mm..Mm...!"

He picks up another device. A ring with three long, strong chains that have clamps at the end of each one. Hepta turned off the rod and places it in the ring first. He makes sure it's clicked into place with a well practiced shift before he pins Sanda sown.

"This is a special tool that Haxus and Sendak used on me...It can be excruciatingly painful or very very pleasant..." he pins Sanda down to the table and carefully clips the two smaller clamps to her nipples.

Hepta watched her squirm in vain to get away and watched her wince at the hard pinch. The clamps squeeze her darkened nipples harshly, making them ache as she shifts in discomfort.

_Gods no...no no no this can't be happening...please let this be a dream! _

She freezes when he moves the longer third chain down and slowly uses two fingers to spread her cunt open.

"Though you humans have much different biology than galra, this will work just as well," He lightly prods at her thick clit before he places the third clamp around it.

Her hips buck up as the most sensitive organ of her body was squeezed painfully tight. Her fingers curl and shake as Hepta gives a rumble and gently tugs on the chain. The motions has Sanda crying out into her gag as her thighs tremble.

Hepta licked his lips as he slides his fingers along her cunt, lightly prodding at the soft mound while spreading the folds.

"Hmmm..If I didn't know any better..." he presses a finger teasingly at her hole, licking his lips as he smirks at her, "I might be inclined to believe you're enjoying this," he slides his other hand up to lightly fiddle with the the electric rod before stroking the switch on it.

A swell of glee fills him when he sees the fear in her eyes. The same fear he had when the Black Lion had almost killed him.

Slowly he leans in, his lips brushing her forehead, "Don't worry. It won't be all pain. After all, you're the only company I have Sanda...and we're going to become very well acquainted..."

Slowly her eyes widen when he pulls away and then turns a small dial on the rod before flicking the switch.

It hits her so suddenly, that the only thing she could do was scream in reaction.

The electric shock enters through her nipples and her clit as sparks come off the clamps. Her body was shaking erratically as her eyes roll back into her head.

As suddenly as it had begun, it ended. She slumps and coughs while her cunt was twitching slightly from the electricity's heat. She shakily raises her head before the device turns on again.

"MMMMMGGHHHH! MMMMM!"

Hepta leaned back against the wall, biting his bottom as he breathes heavily at the sight. He watches her shaking and screaming in pain as her body's movements reopen her bandaged wounds to make them bleed out once more. In all his years of service, he never thought watching a prisoner being tormented would bring him such bliss.

But this woman...the one who took it all...seeing her in pain and helpless before him brought him great pleasure and arousal.

Slowly he reaches our and flicks the rod off. A quiet whimper escapes Sanda as she slumps again, this time bowing her head as her hair was in her face and her breathing grows ragged.

"How pathetic...I expected so much more from you Sanda...ah but then again..." He chuckles as he reaches up and cups her cheek like he would a lover before catching a tear on his thumb, "I do tend to give more credit than I should, don't I?"

She glares at him, growling weakly.

He just smiles before flicking the rod back on.

...

The torment lasted for what felt like eternity.

Sanda felt her mind going blank from the constant on and off of the electric currents. Her clit was throbbing while her nipples were hurting. She couldn't think...she could barely feel the wounds anymore as she twitches before her tormentor who watches her.

The rod turns off once more, before she feels those painful clamps be pulled off her tender, sore nipples. Prosthetic hands carefully massage her breasts and give the teats a careful rub. Sanda tried to move away in vain, but her body was too weakened to move.

The clamp on her clit is yanked off before a finger rubs the swollen bud.

"Mmmm...I'm surprise you're even coherent at this point..even if only slightly."

Sanda grunts quietly. She can feel pleasant warmth spreading through her slowly as he rubbed at her. Another weak sound leaves her when he pinches her clit and rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger. She looks away to stare at the dim lighting, mumbling quietly to herself under the gag.

"Mm...ghmmnngh..." her eyes started to look dim as those fingers slide down and playfully press at the rim.

_If I don't watch, it's not happening, if I don't watch it's not happening..._

"Huh...such an interesting reaction...I didn't think you'd be into such a thing, Admiral..." One finger slides in and rubs at her warm walls, "I can only imagine what your precious Garrison would think seeing their once proud Admiral getting wet from electrocution...and I wasn't even using the setting for pleasure...why you're just a masochist aren't you?"

She whines weakly as a second finger slips in.

Hepta licks his lips, "Oh Admiral...if you think this is bad, just wait until our next session."

Her legs shake as he starts moving his fingers and curls them deep inside of her, his thumb flicking her clit.

"I think..yes I think I see what commander Sendak saw in you..." He leans in slowly, lips brushing her temple as she shakes, "...I think when you've served out your punishment...I'll keep you here just for fun..."

Sanda arches weakly when those prosthetic fingers brush her spot.

As she feels herself growing closer, dread sinks deep into her. His smile was malicious and his eyes glow with sick glee as he moves his fingers harder and deeper, until he feels her cunt twitching around his digits.

She looked up slowly and shakes as a soft kiss is pressed to her head when one harsh rub of her clit sends her over the edge. She cums hard, shaking as a devastating realization sinks in.

_I'm never getting out of here._


End file.
